AVANCE INFORMATIVO DE LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: EL LEGADO
by Anonimosx
Summary: He aquí un avance de información sobre la planeada secuela del crossover de En Busca Del Valle Encantado (The Land Before Time) y Avatar: La Leyenda De Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender): Las Crónicas del Gran Valle, que seguirá mucho después de La Leyenda De Korra (The Legend Of Korra). Un anticipo de lo que vendrá próximamente, aunque tardara algún tiempo, así que estad atentos.


AVANCE DE INFORMACIÓN DE LAS CRONICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: EL LEGADO.

En las emotivas, únicas y especiales historias de Las Crónicas del Gran Valle, Piecito y sus amigos vivieron muchas grandes e inolvidables aventuras en el mundo de los dinosaurios, y aún más junto a sus amigos humanos del Equipo Avatar: Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Suki y Sokka. Pero, ¿y si un día dejaran de visitar el Gran Valle por motivos desconocidos y estuvieran desaparecidos para los pequeños dinosaurios como si nada?

¿Qué pasaría si Piecito, Cera, Patito, Petrie, Puas, Chomper y Ruby, al no saber nada de sus amigos humanos después de algún tiempo sin recibir visita alguna de ellos en el valle, decidieran ir a buscarles para descubrir el motivo de su ausencia, viajando a su mundo en el futuro muy lejano, y descubrieran algo sorprendentemente revelador en el mundo del Avatar, en la época del sucesor del Avatar Aang?

La respuesta es sencilla: Sería el comienzo de la más grande de sus aventuras.

Esto es una pista de la nueva aventura de Piecito y su pandilla, la secuela de Las Crónicas del Gran Valle, la cual relatara el viaje inolvidable de Piecito y sus amigos al adentrarse en un mundo totalmente nuevo y diferente, millones y millones de años después de su era (el Mundo Avatar), donde se encontraran y conocerán a nuestros personajes heroicos favoritos de La Leyenda de Korra, en una aventura llena de sorpresas y misterios aún por resolver que llevara al comienzo de algo totalmente distinto y nunca visto antes que podría cambiar el destino del universo para siempre. Tras pasar mucho tiempo desde la última visita del Equipo Avatar al Gran Valle, Piecito se siente muy preocupado por sus amigos humanos y se pregunta por qué no han vuelto a visitarles como siempre han hecho, por lo que empieza a pensar que algo debe de haberles pasado en su mundo, y se siente impotente al saber que él y sus amigos no pueden hacer nada al respecto. Pero esta situación cambia cuando un día encuentra una misteriosa piedra brillante con extrañas marcas (Igualita exactamente a la que usaban Aang y sus amigos para viajar al Gran Valle) en lo más profundo de las Cavernas Secretas, y descubre que abre un portal al mundo del Avatar. Tras enseñárselo a la panda, ven que pueden usar ese portal espacial-temporal para viajar de la misma forma que lo hacia el Equipo Avatar e ir al mundo humano a buscar a sus amigos, cosa que todos los niños acaban estando de acuerdo. Sabiendo más o menos la idea de a qué lugar del mundo de los humanos deberían ir para encontrar a Aang y los demás, Piecito, Cera, Patito, Petrie, Púas, Chomper y Ruby se disponen a viajar a un Misterioso Más Allá aún más extraño y desconocido, a la tierra donde ningún dinosaurio ha estado antes ni nunca para encontrar a sus amigos del Equipo Avatar sea como sea y cueste lo que cueste. Pero lo que no saben es que en el Mundo Avatar las cosas han cambiado demasiado, mucho más de lo que creen, pues han pasado 7 décadas tras la derrota del Señor del Fuego Ozai y el fin de la Guerra de los 100 Años, más de 70 años aproximadamente (75, 76 o 77 años para ser exactos o más), por lo que ahora es la época del Nuevo Equipo Avatar y de la sucesora de Aang, el Avatar Korra. Aunque este hecho sea al principio algo sobrecogedor, inesperado y triste para los pequeños dinosaurios, descubrirán que no todo estaba perdido como creían, pues algunos de sus amigos del Equipo Avatar original siguen vivos y volverán a reunirse con ellos después de muchos años, además de conocer a sus respectivas familias y descendientes y a los amigos del nuevo Equipo Avatar. De esta manera, Piecito y sus amigos logran formar parte de otra gran familia, recuperar parte su familia perdida y ampliar aún más la suya. Pero este solo será el primer capítulo de la siguiente fase del proyecto de las crónicas.

A diferencia de Las Crónicas Del Gran Valle y las aventuras originales inspiradas y basadas en la franquicia de En Busca Del Valle Encantado (Es decir, todas las películas que han salido hasta la fecha de momento y todos los episodios de la serie de televisión), Las Crónicas Del Gran Valle: El Legado serán nuevas historias originales situadas en un determinado futuro y aparte de la saga principal de En Busca del Valle Encantado, y se dividen en 3 episodios principales: El primero será La Búsqueda Legendaria, que tratara de lo narrado y dicho antes en el anterior párrafo de arriba. Tendrá lugar algún tiempo después de todas las aventuras que Piecito y sus amigos vivieron junto con el Equipo Avatar original y mucho tiempo después de los sucesos de todos los comics que van después del libro 4, es decir la cuarta temporada de La Leyenda de Korra. El segundo será El Regreso Del Mal Ancestral, el cual tendrá lugar tiempo después, siguiendo al primer episodio. Este episodio se profundizara aún más en la conexión que hay entre ambos mundos de los protagonistas y se explorara más a fondo la época más desconocida, extraña y misteriosa del mundo del Avatar (Era Anterior al Avatar/Era de Raava), incluida una historia única de ese periodo que solo el propio mundo recuerda haber visto ir y venir. Los pequeños dinosaurios junto con el nuevo Equipo Avatar y sus amigos tendrán que hacer frente al retorno de una antigua y nueva amenaza para el planeta, el regreso del más ancestral enemigo del Avatar y de la fuente de su poder, con una forma totalmente nueva y familiar a la vez, pero será algo que el Avatar nunca se ha enfrentado antes y no es capaz de vencer ni con todo su poder. Al segundo episodio le seguirá el tercero, La Era Del Desequilibrio, cuya trama gira en torno a una enorme crisis espacio-tiempo de proporciones universales o mayor, provocado por el Mal Ancestral. Aquí, la gigantesca anomalía da como resultado la combinación de los 2 mundos y/o universos de En Busca del Valle Encantado y el Mundo Avatar, y la mayoría de las cosas y lugares que aparecen allí y donde los eventos principales ocurren son lugares familiares, de ambos mundos (El Mundo Avatar y la Era Mesozoica/la Era de los Dinosaurios) y nuevos sitios, creando algo totalmente nuevo y distinto nunca visto antes en el universo, en una nueva y extraña versión del planeta Tierra, algo que no debería haber sucedido nunca. En este nuevo y extraño mundo sumido en el desequilibrio cósmico, Piecito y sus amigos descubren que en lo más profundo del Misterioso Más Allá ahora hay muchas cosas que no son propias de su época y que no están donde les corresponde estar, no solo se vuelven a encontrar con el nuevo Equipo Avatar (Korra, Bolin, Mako y Asami) y todos sus aliados y amigos de Ciudad República, sino también con el Equipo Avatar original (Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Suki y Sokka) y todos sus amigos y aliados de las 4 naciones. Después de descubrir algunos de los cambios ocurridos a lo largo y ancho del globo, todos nuestros héroes deberán prepararse para hacer frente al mayor desafío, amenaza y peligro al que nadie se ha enfrentado nunca, y que jamás ha amenazado el destino de la vida del planeta y también la de todo el universo y mucho más.

En las crónicas del legado en general, hay muchos cambios y cosas nuevas y otras muy familiares y algo conocidas. En el primer y segundo episodio, los niños dinosaurios podrán usar la bola o piedra extraña encontrada en las Cavernas Secretas para viajar desde el Gran Valle hasta el mundo del Avatar gracias a sus portales, igual que lo hicieron Aang y sus amigos mucho antes que ellos. También el tiempo en el mundo de los dinosaurios se para cuándo se transportan al mundo humano y solo continua cuando Piecito y sus amigos regresan a casa. En el mundo del Avatar, todos los miembros del nuevo equipo Avatar llevaran el mismo atuendo y/o apariencia con el que se les vio en la cuarta temporada de La Leyenda de Korra, la mayoría de las ocasiones; a excepción de Korra, quien vuelve a tener el pelo crecido, largo y recogido en 2 trenzas por delante y una coleta por atrás y el mismo atuendo de azul claro (azul cielo) que vestía en los libros 1, 2 y 3 (las 3 primeras temporadas). En resumen, Korra tiene de nuevo la misma apariencia con la que sale ella en la introducción o apertura de la serie, que es la misma apariencia de la estatua en honor al Avatar Korra que hay en Ciudad Republica. Mako tiene el mismo atuendo del servicio policial de Ciudad Republica que lleva en la última temporada de la serie pero personalizado en color rojo. Al igual que su hermano, Bolin también viste su mismo atuendo policial pero de color verde, y Asami lleva su característica ropa de combate con la que se la vio varias veces durante la serie. En el primer episodio, se revela un hecho especial, importante y curioso: en el mundo de los humanos ha empezado y llegado la dinomanía o dino fiebre. Los conocimientos que Aang y su equipo aprendieron del mundo de los dinosaurios permitieron que ellos dirigieran en su mundo las primeras expediciones para buscar fósiles y demostrar la existencia de vida anterior a su época, algo que se ha convertido en uno de los hechos más importantes del Mundo Avatar ocurridos tras la expansión de Ciudad Republica, ya que en la ciudad está a punto de inaugurarse el primer museo de la historia natural global gracias a los cientos de descubrimientos tanto de especies extintas como especies puras desconocidas, dándoles sus respectivos y correctos nombres científicos. Además, el deporte del Pro-Control ahora también tiene maestros del aire en los juegos gracias a nuevas pequeñas modificaciones en las reglas del juego. También se muestra que por causas desconocidas los espíritus temen mucho a los dinosaurios, incluso a sus fósiles, razón por la que no se acercan al museo ni a sus alrededores. Aunque al principio no se sabe el origen de este extraño miedo, más tarde se descubre por su relación con el Mal Ancestral. Al igual que el anterior Equipo Avatar, el equipo de Korra ven a Piecito y sus amigos como parte de su gran familia y comparten muchos momentos especiales y entrañables juntos, como hicieron también Aang y su equipo hace mucho tiempo. En el segundo episodio, Piecito y sus amigos reciben de Raava un regalo muy especial: Una piedra esférica pequeña unida a un elegante colgante, uno para cada uno de los pequeños dinosaurios. Estos collares los crea Raava a partir de su propia esencia y pone en las piedras poderes especiales y útiles para los niños de la pandilla; estos poderes aumentan sus capacidades, habilidades y características naturales animales (Velocidad, Fuerza, Reflejos, etc…) y los mejoran, haciendo que crezcan hasta niveles sobrehumanos y/o sobrenaturales, los cuales sus usuarios pueden controlar a voluntad suya y propia, de forma mental (Cuando los utilizan, la piedra brilla en multicolor y se apaga cuando acaba el comando). De esta manera, con sus facetas y factores de ataque y defensa mejorados, los niños dinosaurios, a pesar de su tamaño y su muy joven edad, se vuelven capaces de luchar por sí mismos y de poder ayudar mejor a sus amigos frente a los peligros y los enemigos. Las piedras también tienen otro poder muy especial para que proteja a los niños mientras estén en el Mundo Avatar y en ciertas situaciones y apuros propios del mundo humano y el mundo espiritual, el cual resulta ser la capacidad de transformarse y/o cambiar a una versión humana de ellos mismos (y sus formas físicas, apariencias y atuendos son iguales o las mismas que las versiones creadas por el artista de DeviantArt, Animedalek1, o muy parecidas a dichas versiones) a través de una luz brillante emitida por las piedras mágicas. Este nuevo rasgo tendrá mayor importancia en la historia, mucho más sobretodo en el tercer episodio, pues el futuro del mundo, su historia y la vida del planeta podrían depender de este factor. Otro dato importante que se hace evidente es la existencia de algo llamado el Poder Ancestral, cuyo nombre fue dado por Raava y Vaatu al más grande de todos los poderes: el poder en sí mismo, en otras palabras, lo que significa realmente dicha palabra (el significado de la palabra Poder), lo que permite libre acceso a usar ilimitados e infinitos tipos de poderes, es decir, el manejar y usar todos los poderes, capacidades y habilidades especiales que se puedan imaginar. Esto permite a Vaatu y a Raava convertirse en los seres más poderosos del universo, del multiverso y mucho más. De este modo pueden realizar cualquier cosa de un nivel superior e inimaginable, incluso poder adoptar forma humana (o casi humana/semihumana), pero la nueva apariencia y forma principal de los 2 grandes espíritus como seres superiores, definitivos y supremos es la de un dinosaurio de tamaño titánico. El aspecto físico tanto de Vaatu como el de Raava es el mismo: La forma básica y característica de un terópodo bípedo carnívorodepredador de dientes afilados (aunque ambos son omnívoros), cuello de longitud mediana o casi largo, cabeza grande con mandíbulas y morro largos (las 2 partes de la mandíbula tienen el mismo tamaño, aunque la parte posterior es un poco más grande que la inferior), brazos grandes, fuertes y largos con 4 garras (como los del Indominus Rex, el Indoraptor o Godzilla) con la misma longitud, anchura y grosor que las patas traseras, estas también grandes, largas y fuertes, y cola grande, larga, fuerte y musculosa. Los 10 tentáculos o filamentos de ambos seres están situados a los laterales del cuerpo, 5 a cada lado entre las extremidades delanteras y las traseras, y llegan a ser tan largos como el propio dinosaurio, o casi más largos que la propia criatura, por no decir que son todos muy grandes y del mismo tamaño, los cuales pueden convertir sus extremos en algo como extrañas bocas o fauces grandes con mandíbulas divididas en 4 partes sin dientes (algo parecido a las mandíbulas de un gusano carnívoro o a los pétalos de una flor abierta y su forma, aunque más bien se asemeja a los tentáculos del graboide de Temblores) y actuar por su cuenta como si fueran criaturas vivas propias e independientes del ser principal pero conectados y después volver a su forma y estado anterior y normal; en otras palabras, es como si estuvieran vivos. Aunque ambos tienen la misma gran y formidable forma física, en apariencia Raava es más bonita, noble, serena y elegante, mientras que Vaatu es más temible, intimidante, imponente e implacable. Los 2 tienen el mismo gran rugido de un tono legendario (parecido al de Godzilla) y que a la vez es diferente en cada uno; el de Vaatu es de un tono más atronador y atemorizante, mientras que el de Raava es más melodioso y profundo. Los símbolos o tatuajes suyos que los caracterizan los llevan tanto en el torso como en la espalda, desde la base del cuello hasta donde empieza la cola, además de otros símbolos similares situados en la cabeza, justo en la frente (los cuales son como los símbolos centrales, excepto que el símbolo principal del centro no es con forma de rombo o diamante, sino de forma redonda o esférica). Tienen los mismos colores con los que se les reconocen (todos los símbolos del cuerpo tienen el mismo tono de color, incluido el símbolo romboide central que parecía el ojo de los 2 espíritus y por donde se disparaba el rayo de energía espiritual): Raava es de color blanco en cuerpo y azul en sus símbolos y Vaatu es de color negro y rojo en el mismo orden. Dichos colores también los tienen en los ojos: Vaatu tiene los ojos rojos y los de Raava son azules. Ambos pueden hablar por telepatía o de igual modo que los humanos y los dinosaurios del Gran Valle, en otras palabras, pueden hablar por los 2 tipos de habla. De esta forma, ambos 2 personajes pasan a tener un papel mucho más importante en la historia, sobretodo en el segundo y el tercer capítulo, y con esto termina la descripción física y característica de ambos personajes todopoderosos.Y ahora van las descripciones de los protagonistas y personajes principales más importantes de las crónicas del legado:

Korra: Una de los personajes principales más importantes, la nueva Avatar, la maestra de los elementos, la nueva leyenda de Ciudad Republica y la sucesora de Aang. A lo largo de su reciente vida como la nueva guardiana del mundo, Korra se ha enfrentado a muchas nuevas amenazas y villanos que pusieron en peligro el equilibrio del planeta durante una gran y larga época de crisis sucesivas, y a pesar de las dificultades que ella tuvo frente a estos duros desafíos consiguió vencer todos esos retos junto a su familia, amigos y aliados y restaurar aún más el equilibrio de su mundo, siempre tratando de seguir los pasos de su predecesor, el Avatar Aang, al cual ella admira. Al ser el Avatar puede controlar los 4 elementos naturales principales de su cultura y sociedad, pero algunos creen que puede aprender y manipular muchos más elementos conocidos, nuevos y desconocidos y que ella no lo sabe todavía. Actualmente, Korra está practicando para intentar comandar a todas las fuerzas del orden para una mejor protección de la ciudad capital. Se sabe que mucho antes de que los niños dinosaurios llegaran a Ciudad Republica, ella había conocido a un joven hombre de su misma edad llamado Shiro, un joven maestro del fuego y habitante procedente de la Nación del Fuego, el cual también es un amigo de su infancia, que se había mudado a Ciudad Republica y ella se volvió muy cercana a él, por lo que después se convirtió en su nuevo compañero, novio y pareja, dado que ambos se entienden a la perfección y se llevan muy bien, razones por las que se enamoran. Korra les presenta su compañero a los niños del Gran Valle en el segundo episodio, ya que en el primero este es solo mencionado por ella y sus amigos. Tras conocer a los pequeños dinosaurios y las aventuras del equipo Avatar original vividas junto con ellos, se hace muy amiga de los niños, especialmente de Piecito, el cual es el más cercano y unido a ella y a la inversa, y llega a considerarlo como su hermano pequeño, lo mismo que ocurrió con Aang hace muchos años atrás y es algo que ella siempre ha deseado tener. Tras conocer la historia de Piecito, su relación familiar con Aang y crearse su nuevo vínculo mutuo de hermanos, Korra empieza a sentir la necesidad de cuidar de él, protegerle y velar por él, como toda hermana mayor y también por el desconocimiento de Piecito sobre el mundo del Avatar, tanto el mundo humano como el espiritual o sobrenatural. De esta manera, ella se convierte en su guía para moverse por Ciudad Republica y los demás territorios humanos y aprender sobre sus riesgos y las costumbres de todas las naciones, además de cuidarse y protegerse el uno al otro, a medida que se desarrolla la historia, sobre todo en las partes más avanzadas. También se lleva muy bien con Cera gracias a las similitudes y personalidades de ambas chicas, que son muy parecidas, además de sus experiencias vividas que son bastante similares.

Bolin: El maestro de la tierra del grupo y un excelente controlador del poder de la tierra, además de ser conocido por ser un campeón veterano de los juegos del Pro-Control junto a su hermano Mako. Desde que se quedaron huérfanos cuando eran niños pequeños, él y Mako han pasado por duros momentos de su infancia en su empeño por sobrevivir en los territorios de los bajos fondos de Ciudad Republica y han crecido en torno a un entorno influenciado por los crímenes y la corrupción pero sin la menor intención de aprender esos conceptos ni seguirlos, lo que hizo que la suerte les sonriera al encontrar lo más parecido a un hogar y una vida mejor en el estadio de los juegos del Pro-Control. Desde entonces, parecía que ni su hermano ni él iban a poder hacer grandes cosas por la ciudad y nada importante en sus vidas, hasta que Korra llego a Ciudad Republica por primera vez, les conoció y se unió a su equipo de juego ilusionada por los torneos del Pro-Control, lo cual fue el comienzo de un gran cambio en sus vidas al convertirse en miembros importantes y fundadores del nuevo Equipo Avatar y se embarcaron en distintas y grandes aventuras alrededor del planeta para protegerlo de nuevas y terribles amenazas. Su personalidad es muy parecida a la de Aang y nunca pierde la ocasión de hablar algo incluso cuando está luchando. Aunque no aprendió el control del metal con éxito a diferencia de su amiga Korra, descubrió que podía usar otra capacidad especial y rara del control terrestre: el poder de controlar la lava/magma. Actualmente, él sirve en el cuerpo policial de Ciudad Republica junto con su hermano, mientras intenta seguir aprendiendo a manipular el metal. Tras conocer a los pequeños dinosaurios del Gran Valle rápidamente se hacen muy buenos amigos, especialmente con Patito y Púas pues tienen mucho en común, tanto en aptitudes como en forma de ser, así que los trata como sus hermanos pequeños y pasan muchos ratos juntos, compartiendo cosas, jugando y demás.

Mako: El maestro del fuego del grupo, un fuerte controlador del poder del fuego con un poderoso sentido del deber, el bien y la justicia y el hermano mayor de Bolin. Antes de ser miembro del nuevo Equipo Avatar, Mako era una persona cerrada tanto en emociones como en pensamientos y sentimientos debido a la perdida de sus padres cuando era pequeño, el entorno hostil y difícil de los bajos fondos de Ciudad Republica donde estuvo obligado a sobrevivir y su deber de proteger a su hermano Bolin de los peligros de tal ambiente; por lo que tenía una personalidad similar a la de Zuko. Pero todo eso cambio cuando Bolin y él conocieron a Korra, la nueva Avatar, la cual les motivo a tener el control de sus vidas y destinos y poder hacer mucho bien por los demás al convertirse en los nuevos protectores del equilibrio del mundo; llegando a vencer a diferentes villanos y enemigos que se alzaron en tiempos difíciles, de crisis y peligros, conocer nuevos amigos y aliados e incluso descubrir que tenían más familia que la que creían haber perdido, en la ciudad capital del antiguo Reino de la Tierra: Ba Sing Se. Mako entro al servicio del departamento de policía de Ciudad Republica, donde sigue trabajando actualmente con gran lealtad, con tal de dejar atrás su turbio pasado; también es bastante cercano a sus amigos del Equipo Avatar, especialmente con Asami, ya que los 2 vuelven a ser pareja y a estar juntos de nuevo, esta vez en serio, con planes personales para el futuro. Aunque no fue entrenado en el poder del fuego por un verdadero maestro, sus cualidades de lucha están a la altura de un guerrero nativo de la Nación del Fuego, además de manipular parte del poder de la electricidad al generar y dirigir rayos hacia objetivos. Al conocer a los pequeños dinosaurios del Gran Valle, queda sorprendido al saber sobre las aventuras secretas del Equipo Avatar original y se hace amigo de ellos, volviéndose muy cercano a Cera por su similitud en personalidad y aptitudes; como la dureza de ambos en físico, mentalidad y emotividad, tratar de mantenerse firmes en situaciones difíciles e intentado pensar en la forma más segura y sensata posible para el bienestar de los demás. También Petrie se vuelve muy amigo suyo debido a que el vínculo que tiene con su hermano Bolin recuerda a la buena amistad que Petrie tiene con Guido; que parecen y son diferentes y a la vez iguales, tanto en sus cualidades como en apariencias.

Asami: Es la miembro guerrera del grupo, la mejor amiga de Korra y la actual dueña y líder de Industrias Futuras, la mayor, mejor y más avanzada compañía científica y de avances tecnológicos de Ciudad Republica y del mundo. Al igual que Suki y Sokka, los miembros luchadores del equipo anterior, Asami no controla ningún poder elemental, no obstante también es una gran combatiente de élite en artes marciales, técnicas de defensa personal, y otros modos y formas de lucha, ataque y defensa. Además es una extraordinaria e innovadora científica e inventora de su tiempo al igual que lo fue su padre, lo que hizo que heredara su gran y poderosa corporación industrial y creara un montón de impresionantes avances para Ciudad Republica, los ciudadanos de la ciudad y su modo de vida. Actualmente ella dirige un nuevo proyecto científico de investigación y desarrollo de búsqueda de nuevas energías renovables, consistiendo en el aprovechamiento de la energía espiritual de las plantas sobrenaturales de la ciudad como fuente de energía a través de una supuesta nueva y teórica relación simbiótica. También dirige muchas nuevas actividades de la empresa a colaborar y ayudar con los múltiples descubrimientos venidos de las expediciones de la caza de fósiles, demostrando grandes dotes como paleontóloga; es bastante leal y cercana a sus amigos del Equipo Avatar y se lleva muy bien con todos ellos, en especial con Mako que es su compañero, novio y pareja de nuevo, y los 2 tienen planes especiales para el futuro, incluido el formar una familia. Sus armas principales básicas son unos guantes eléctricos que aturde por completo a sus adversarios cuando lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ahora también tiene una nueva arma personal que ha creado ella misma: Una especie de arma tecnológica grande avanzada, eléctrica y aturdidora transformable multiusos; su forma principal parece una combinación entre lanza, espada y cayado de los maestros del aire y tiene todas sus mismas funciones, pero también puede dividirse en 2 y volver a combinarse, además de encenderse y apagarse recubiertas de electricidad según como quiera su dueña; cuando cambia a su otra forma que recuerda a un arma de fuego puede ser usada como tal, pues funciona para corto, medio y largo alcance disparando potentes proyectiles eléctricos que dejan fuera de combate a los enemigos al ser alcanzados desde cualquier distancia. Cuando conoce a Piecito y a su pandilla se queda bastante emocionada al saber todas sus historias y el poder conocer y aprender mucho más de los dinosaurios y su mundo de un mejor punto de vista, por lo que se vuelve amiga de ellos al momento. Los niños con los que se vuelve más cercana son Ruby y Chomper, en especial por las duras situaciones, momentos y experiencias similares por las que los 3 han pasado, tanto familiares como de lugar en sus hogares, entre otros ejemplos, apoyándose los unos a los otros en dichas razones.

Piecito: El Cuellilargo (Apatosaurus) líder inteligente de la panda, con un gran y buen corazón (en otras palabras, con un corazón puro) y un buen ejemplo a seguir, que tiene mucha facilidad de hacer amigos con otros dinosaurios sin importarle las diferencias, como los Diminusaurios o Chomper, y sin esfuerzo alguno. Su búsqueda para reencontrarse con sus amigos del anterior Equipo Avatar y con Aang le lleva a encontrarse con el nuevo equipo y con su sucesora Korra, de la cual se vuelve muy cercano y la llega a ver como una hermana mayor, dado que comparte cosas y aspectos similares propios de Aang y trata de seguir sus pasos, aparte de querer experimentar lo mismo que sintió su predecesor con Piecito y de pasar momentos especiales y entrañables con él. También se hace muy amigo de la familia de Tenzin; el hijo de Aang, ya que aunque sea adulto se parece mucho a su padre en muchos aspectos y cualidades, aunque se ve más unido sobre todo a sus hijos por ser ellos la viva imagen de su abuelo para él, especialmente Jinora que es la que más le recuerda a Aang, dado que se parece a él en todo pero en chica. En ciertas palabras y desde cierto punto de vista, todos ellos son familia o como tal.

Cera: La fuerte Trescuernos (Triceratops) del grupo y mejor amiga de Piecito aunque al conocerlo no se llevaba bien con él. Tiene los pies más en la tierra pero viaja con el grupo con gran fidelidad. Cuando va junto con los demás dinos a buscar a sus amigos humanos para reencontrarse con ellos conoce a los miembros del nuevo grupo Avatar y se hace muy amiga de Mako gracias a sus muchas similitudes y personalidades parecidas, por lo que lo ve como un buen hermano. También le ocurre lo mismo con Korra por sus experiencias vividas, actitudes y aptitudes tan similares, igual que le paso con Toph que la consideraba para ella como una hermana.

Patito: La inocente y tierna nadadora (Saurolophus) del grupo con el rol de exploradora acuática ya que sabe nadar muy bien. Muy unida a Púas que lo adopto como su hermano pequeño favorito. Tras llegar al Mundo Avatar junto a sus amigos y encontrarse con el grupo de Korra se vuelve buena amiga de todos enseguida, en especial se lleva excelentemente con Bolin por lo mucho que se parecen, como su personalidad, su adorable simpatía e inocencia mutua. Por lo tanto lo ve como un hermano mayor, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el mejor del mundo, igual como le ocurrió con Katara en su tiempo.

Petrie: El pequeño volador (Pteranodon) explorador miedoso pero valiente cuando se lo propone. Es el mejor amigo de Patito y advierte de los peligros al grupo cuando van de aventura. Tras llegar al Mundo Avatar con sus amigos y encontrarse con el grupo de Korra se hace buen amigo de todos rápidamente, especialmente de Mako debido a su especial relación de hermanos con Bolin y su necesidad de protegerle y pensar en lo mejor para él, lo que le recuerda mucho a su peculiar amistad con Guido, lo cual es algo parecido, además de pensar en lo mejor para sus amigos y mantenerlos seguros lo mejor posible. Por eso, él lo considera un hermano suyo más, desde su punto de vista. También se lleva excelente con la familia de Tenzin por lo mucho que les recuerda a Aang.

Púas: El lento y paciente Coladepúas (Stegosaurus) que tiene el papel del más fuerte del grupo junto con Cera, aunque tarda a veces en reaccionar por su actitud tardía y relajada. A este simpático glotón le gusta llevar a Patito y Petrie en su lomo, además es el hermano pequeño grande adoptivo de Patito, el cual la quiere con ternura sin importar nada. Al igual que su hermana mayor adoptiva Patito, ve a Bolin como un hermano mayor por lo mucho que tienen en común, como su gusto al alimentarse, el disfrute a los juegos y el entretenimiento y pasar buenos ratos con sus amigos. Por eso no es de extrañar que los 3 compartan momentos juntos.

Chomper: El miembro más joven del grupo del valle y algo apartado por ser un Dentiagudo (TyrannosaurusRex) y un carnívoro. Tras llegar al Mundo del Avatar acompañado de sus amigos y conocer al equipo de Korra no tarda en entablar una gran amistad con todos y querer aprender de ellos sobre su mundo todo cuanto pueda. La humana con la que se vuelve más cercano es Asami, la cual llega a ver como una hermana mayor desde la primera impresión que tuvo de ella al conocerse. Desde ahí, le gusta ayudarla en sus proyectos científicos lo mejor que puede junto a Ruby aunque no sepa bien que es lo que hace ella, pero también pasan buenos momentos de juego y diversión los 3 juntos.

Ruby: Una Correveloz (Oviraptor) que Chomper conoció en el Misterioso Más Allá y se hizo muy amigo de ella, hasta el punto de actuar como hermanos. Tras llegar al Mundo del Avatar con sus amigos y conocer a los miembros del equipo de Korra no tarda nada en hacerse amiga de todos, gracias a su peculiar personalidad y cualidades y por su interés por aprender de ellos sobre su mundo todo lo que pueda. Al igual que Chomper, Asami es la persona con la que se vuelve más cercana, la cual es para ella una figura de hermana mayor o como tal. Junto con Chomper, ayuda a Asami en avanzar en sus experimentos científicos, actuando como asistentes o algo parecido. También se entretienen los 3 juntos de muchas maneras, como por ejemplo contándose las aventuras pasadas que vivieron y sus experiencias.


End file.
